


Paradise

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, More tags and characters to be added, Pining, Rating May Change, Recovery, may be longer than initially projected, potentially other ships, similar but alternate universe, slow burn of a sort, what is that summary...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat pirates, Emperor of the New World, bringer of chaos to the World Government's law and order, and threat to the Celestial Dragons. So much power within one person...And yet here he was, frail and weakened by a force he could not fight back against.But Trafalgar Law could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lululawlawlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawlawlu/gifts).



> A fic for my dear Lulu~ Thanks so much for being patient and understanding, I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> Note: I spell Law's little sister's name as Lamie, I know that's not the official spelling in either English or Japanese but that's just how I do it

A ship headed by a majestic lion broke through the waves of the storm and carried her crew safely towards the far distant light of a lighthouse. There was an anxious silence on the ship, two swordsman on watch pacing and staring out at the dark sea, the cook smoking yet another cigarette as he made preparations for tomorrow's breakfast, the helmsman and a sniper resting as sleep evaded them before they took the next watch in a few hours, a wise archaeologist reading in the dim light of the shipwright's workshop as he tinkered in an attempt to distract his mind, the navigator curled up with the doctor to help him sleep after a long day of research and struggles to keep a disease at bay. And their captain, awake in his bed staring out into the storm they were leaving behind.

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates and Emperor of the New World sea, sat up in the infirmary bed. He knew he should be resting; he didn't want to worry Chopper more so than he already had. The ache on his skin burned at times and kept him awake. He had been beaten, poisoned, burned, left for dead more times than he could count. But this was different.

Though the pain was not nearly as great or constant in its attack, after hearing the diagnosis from Chopper, it held a powerful sense of dread. However, Luffy had smiled at the gathered crew after hearing it. If he was known for anything, it was his stubbornness in the face of a problem.

They could find a cure or make one. Luffy knew that being a pirate meant death was at his heels every step of the way, but that didn't mean he had to take it without a fight. And he had to stay strong for his crew.

With the help of Robin, Chopper had found information of  an island and a doctor who had cured the disease Luffy was stricken with. Chopper claimed it must've been a near miracle, the disease nearly destroyed the entire island.

Luffy closed his eyes. He wondered what it was like. Once he was better, he'd like to explore it. Robin had told him it was full of old history, and Nami said it would be cold. Maybe there would be snow...

In the morning, Chopper found Luffy asleep with a low fever. He couldn't stay awake for very long and the paleness of his skin was beginning to spread. The young doctor shooed everyone out of the infirmary until they docked at the harbor. The rest of the crew tried to keep their spirits up about the situation. The fact remained though, that they were pirates and there was no guarantee they would receive help there. Or if there was any help at all.

\------

The fire had long died in Trafalgar D. Water Law's office, but the lamp still burned at his desk and the cold of the early morning didn't bother him. He twirled a fountain pen in his hand, smudging the ink along his fingers carelessly as he reread the documents before him one more time. He stopped mid-paragraph and glanced over at the newspaper on his desk from a week back, headlining the country-wide rebellion and liberation of Dressrosa.

He recalled Corazon's face clearly when his father had shown them the paper. A bitter relief in his eyes and small strangled smile as he read the telling of his elder brother's downfall. Law had caught him striking his fingers in a mock snap, a nervous habit from back when used his power to keep himself silent, several times after that. The paper had said that Doflamingo had been captured and was being transported to Impel Down. Law wasn't sure how Corazon felt about that news, and he didn't want to ask.

The clock was just turning to five when the transponder snail in his office started to ring. With a sigh, Law stood and made his way over to the sleeping snail. "Hello?"

"Law?" He recognized his younger sister's voice.

"Yes, Lamie?"

"The lighthouse just contacted me saying there's a pirate ship heading in."

"Friendly?" The country of Flevance held no loyalty to the World Government or the marines, so long as the pirates weren't aggressive, they were allowed to dock and do business on the island.

"I hope so. It's..." She trailed off. "They're flying the Straw Hat jolly roger."

Law looked back at the paper on his desk. "Is that so?"

"Do you want me to do anything?" Lamie asked.

"Greet them when they dock. Find out why they're here. I'll get a hold of Corazon and see if he wants to meet Straw Hat."

She agreed, and they both hung up. Law bit the inside of his lip as he walked back to his desk and stared out the window facing the port town in the distance. Straw Hat Luffy was the man responsible for Doflamingo's defeat. Corazon always warned Law that Doflamingo was a monster made by the mistakes of his ancestors. Even though Law had never seen that side of him when he and his sister fled Flevance's fires and sought refuge within the DonQuioxte family, he did not doubt Corazon's words. Doflamingo would mercilessly kill anyone in his way, Law had seen it before. And he recalled the disbelief that washed over him when he saw Doflamingo point a gun at Corazon.

Even if Corazon had no desire to speak with Straw Hat, Law certainly did. There was something very important he wanted to ask the young Emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamie leaned over the railing beside the staircase that led down to the docks. The Straw Hat pirates had docked and were preparing to disembark. She wasn't surprised that the dock warden was nowhere to be seen. In his old age, he tended to run to the her or the nearest guard when pirates docked. She didn't fault him that, but she did wish more guards would be posted at the dock more regularly so he didn't have to leave his post for the nearest barracks.

She sighed and picked up the shotgun propped against the railing. Her last clear memory of Doflamingo had been the sad smile he wore when Corazon revealed his true identity as marine. Most of the memory was clouded by the betrayal she felt herself at the revelation. Marines were the tools of the World Government, attacking her home and forcing her and Law to run away. As a child, she knew little and cared less for who was giving the orders. The symbol of the Marines glowed in the fires of her nightmares as gunshots and screams haunted her.

But Corazon was more than a marine to her. And she would learn that not all marines blindly followed orders. Just as not all pirates were ruthless criminals.

Lamie was unsure of what to think of Straw Hat. She read a few articles of him and his crew's various assaults to the government and state of order. But he was just another pirate to her. Law, however, kept a close eye on his progress, and she always wondered why. What was it about Luffy? Surely, her brother couldn't have known that he would one day take down Doflamingo.

What kind of person was Straw Hat Luffy?

She approached the dock carefully but with confidence in her stride. Her hand held the gun loosely at her side, finger near the trigger just in case. "Good morning!" She called out to the pirate who was already heading her way.

"We need to take our captain to a hospital."

Lamie's eyes widen at the stern urgency of her voice. She nodded. "I'll call for a carriage then. My brother runs a hospital a few miles outside of town." The ginger haired woman gave a sigh of relief, which Lamie understood and sympathized with. It was a gamble for them to dock so openly, but it sounded as though they had little choice. "My name is Trafalgar Lamie, by the way. I see that you're the Straw Hat pirates, but you'll have to forgive me, I don't know any of you aside from your captain."

"I'm Nami, the ship's navigator." She shook Lamie's hand briefly before returning to her serious tone. "We can pay for the expenses. Will you let us dock while I go to an appraiser?"

Lamie gave a gentle smile at Nami's politeness. Feared and lawless pirates indeed. "I'm not the dock warden. But yes, he will. And I'll make sure to talk to him and the guards. Flevance is a free country. As long as you don't cause trouble, we have no quarrel with pirates."

Nami's shoulders slumped slightly, as though a great tension left them. "Thank you."

"Sit tight, I'll be right back." Lamie turned on her heel to head back up toward the warden's office.

By the time she came back with the carriage, a young man a few years younger than herself was being helped down off the gangplank. A straw hat hung off his neck, and he was wrapped loosely in a coat. She paused before approaching them, unsure of what to say to the man who had defeated someone she once held dear. He was smaller than she expected, not even taller than her, but his fatigue made him sway and walk with a slight hunch as well. She knew it was unfair to judge his strength by the mortality she saw, but she couldn’t help compare the man she saw now to the titan she once endearingly called Uncle Doffy. Shaking her thoughts free from frayed memories, Lamie reminded herself he was sick and in need of medical attention.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" She began to hold out her hand when she saw the bare skin under his open shirt. The sight made her blood freeze with long forgotten terror.

"It's not contagious!" An urgent voice behind Luffy quickly piped in.

Lamie glanced down in the direction of the voice and saw a small reindeer with bright eyes and a blue nose. They were flipping through a journal full of notes while also trying to retrieve a book from their backpack. Suddenly they went form knee height to a taller than her in a quick transformation.

"I know." She held up her hand to pause him before he could show her the evidence she was already aware of. "I know it's not contagious." She rolled up her sleeve and showed him a oval patch of skin on her forearm that was still pale as snow against her tan. It was the only sign she had ever been afflicted with the disease when she was a child, a lone scar that had never healed after her treatment. "It just shocked me to see it." Similar patches of white blotted Luffy's chest and one was visible on his neck.

To her surprise, Luffy smiled and laughed. "Sorry about all this. Didn't mean to get sick, honest."

Lamie found herself smiling slightly as well. "I believe that. My apologies for my rudeness, I'm Lamie. I've already called my brother and told him we'd be arriving soon."

“Really? Thanks.” Luffy grinned at her. She noticed his change in stance and over all presence. He was standing a little straighter now and his cheer seemed to radiate from him to his crew and even her. “It’s alright for Chopper and Usopp to come along as well right? Chopper’s the ship’s doctor. He’s probably the only reason I’m even conscious right now.” The person he indicated as the doctor was the reindeer beside him, who upon hearing himself be called by his title, blushed and informed his captain that he was a bastard.

“That, that should be fine.” Lamie had to cover her mouth with her hand and look away from the adorable scene to keep from laughing. She coughed and recomposed herself. “I’m sure my brother will want to compare diagnosis with him anyway. Please, this way.” She led them to the carriage and held open the door for them.

Chopper helped Luffy into the carriage as she hopped up on to the driver’s seat. One of their crewmates with a mane of curls and an impressive length of nose jogged down the dock to catch up with them. He called over his shoulder to Nami that they’d call when they reach the hospital. Once he was in the carriage and she heard the door shut, Lamie took the reins and started the horse forward toward the town gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Not sure when the next one will be, but hopefully soon lol  
> Thanks for reading <3  
> [~ Rat](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are kind of short to hopefully help me get them out a bit quicker, maybe? Which means there will probably be more than 8, but at the moment, that's what it's projected at.  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think <3  
> [~ Rat](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)


End file.
